


Voyeuristic Offerings: A FireFlash/SnowBarry/Fire and Ice smut fic

by CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss (BisexualCiscoRamon)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, this was a random idea but i fucking love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss
Summary: Ronnie has an unusual wedding gift for Caitlin in mind, something that requires Barry's help.





	Voyeuristic Offerings: A FireFlash/SnowBarry/Fire and Ice smut fic

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual I don't own anything but the thoughts in my head. This was a gift for a friend of mine who is not on A03 but i know it's something to be enjoyed and posted.

When she’d heard that the two of them were working on a surprising wedding gift, she had the barest of inclinations as to what it could be. She knew that look in their eyes, both of them having subtle tells about what they’d wanted, but she wasn’t about to try and ruin her surprise by over thinking things. Still, as Caitlin sat in her recliner, clearly in her own bedroom, she wondered just what the two of her boys were planning for her. Still, she watched with focused eyes on the two men in front of her not wanting to miss anything they would do.

Caitlin’s hand’s started to move of their own accord, roaming up and down her body as she watched them strip. She’d loved both of their bodies for different reasons, but to see them both naked on her bed was a sight to behold. She wasn’t sure who’d started it, and she didn’t care really, but she was enjoying watching Ronnie kiss Barry as the two of them started to stroke each other. She had imagined this several times, but to see it was beyond anything she’d thought up herself.

Ronnie capturing Barry’s mouth so perfectly with his own as Barry stroked Ronnie’s shaft, the two acting as if they’d been lovers all their lives. Ronnie cupped Barry’s ass possessively and Caitlin had to suppress a moan as she bit her lip and tugged on a nipple lightly. The two glanced over to her occasionally, winking or blowing kisses depending on the boy, but she was focused purely on them. They had shifted now with Ronnie on his back as Barry leaned over him, hands roaming Ronnie’s toned body as Barry’s beautiful lips captured Ronnie’s nipple and sucked. He alternated from left to right, loving the impatience of the brilliant and horny engineer.

Ronnie’s cock throbbed against Barry’s body as he tried to urge the forensic scientist down more. Caitlin simply licking her lips wondering just what she did to deserve this treasure before her. Still they all knew that it would only get hotter from here, evident by the fact that Barry had moved down Ronnie’s chest and was nipping at his crotch teasing her husband while he grabbed his shaft and stroked him slowly.

Caitlin let out, what could only be considered, a groan of encouragement mixed with a sigh of relief as Barry finally took Ronnie into his mouth. She’d seen him go down on boys before, in fact the two boys both had times with Cisco that she was proud to share, but she never got tired of watching Barry Allen’s full soft lips wrap around a beautiful cock. Especially when that thick dick belonged to her husband. Somewhere in the back of her mind Caitlin wondered if she’d told either of them about her desire to see this, but it didn’t matter not in the slightest. Barry bobbed his head up and down, Ronnie’s dick disappearing inch by inch past Barry’s lips was mesmerizing. She rubbed her clit in time with their movements, wishing this night would never end.

Barry knew that Caitlin was enjoying the show before her, he was glad that he could help, but secretly even more so that he could finally have Ronnie fuck him. He pulled off, stroking the other man, locking eyes with him as they both knew it was time to really put a show on for Caitlin. Still, Ronnie wanted to return the favor so Barry made his way towards him, throbbing cock aimed at his mouth just waiting for something. Yet another gasp from Caitlin as Ronnie took Barry’s dick into his open mouth, allowing the speedster to slowly move in and out of him. The boys continued on for a while, Barry reaching back to stroke Ronnie a bit more before the engineer pulled off and the two re-positioned themselves.

Caitlin knew what was going to happen and her anticipation was as imminent as her impending orgasm. The duo teased her, skin pressing against skin as Ronnie lubed up both himself and Barry, sliding the head of his cock up and down Barry’s entrance. As the two continued to torture Caitlin, feigning actual penetration with the barest of movement. She growled impatiently, hands alternating from hard nipples to her dripping wet pussy. One look at the lust in her eyes and the boys knew they couldn’t hold back any longer.

Ronnie moaned as he gripped on to Barry’s hips, pulling him in close while his wife watched with baited breath. Barry groaned as Ronnie’s dick filled him, he hadn’t prepared himself for just how thick his friend was, but he was definitely in for a treat. Ronnie’s thrusts were slow at first, drawing things out for all involved, but as soon as he knew that Barry could take it things changed. Ronnie leaned in and pushed to the limit, skin against skin as he angled himself the best way he could in order to really fuck Barry’s tight and willing ass. 

Barry shut his eyes and tried to move against Ronnie, gripping Caitlin’s sheet’s fiercely. Ronnie for his part was focused on putting a show on for Caitlin, wanting her to remember each and every moment in vivid detail. He slowed down the speed of his thrusts but not the intensity, hammering away and moving Barry accordingly when needed. He continued to fuck the speedster hard and fast, making sure to shift and show Caitlin just how they both liked it. 

Caitlin at this point was fingering her pussy with two fingers and rubbing her clit with her free hand. She’d wished that she had been recording this but didn’t want to move or spoil the moment. As the boys were close to being finished, She could see it in their legs and faces, she stood up and walked over towards them. There was no way that she wanted them to stop, but the boys knew that while watching them fuck was fantastic she needed to do more than that. It was time that she joined in and properly made use of her wedding gift.


End file.
